Kisses Turn Into The Sweetest Dreams
by xtiffany
Summary: FUTUREFIC; And he was the class clown that always kept her laughin', they were never meant to be, they just happened. He wrote this love letter right before his classes, let the hour glass pass right into ashes.


**Author's Note: **In case you haven't notice by my lack of an update with BTSS, I'm in a very, very, very MAJOR writer's block with the next chapter. I just lost my spark for the story and the next chapter, I feel like after hooking them up, I have absolutely no idea where to go from there. But who knows? _Pray_ for me & let's hope some inspiration strikes, 'k? But for now, here's a new story to make up for the lost time with BTSS.

**Summary: **[FUTUREFIC] And he was the class clown that always kept her laughin', they were never meant to be, they just happened. He wrote this love letter right before his classes, let the hour glass pass right into ashes.

--

**Kisses Turn Into The Sweetest Dreams**

"Ew," Casey scrunched her face in distaste upon finding a boxer-clad Derek booty-shaking to a nonexistant tune, one arm leaning against their refridgerator. He whipped around suddenly, then smirked at Casey's expression.

"Oh, _c'mon_, Case," he grinned. "We both know that that look of revulsion is merely a mask to hide your true feelings of praise and admiration. It's alright to bask in my glory, y'know? It's not like I haven't seen it before."

She snorted, "_Pffft_, praise and admiration? You're still the same egotistical, self-loving, narcissistic sixteen-year old boy you were in high school. Six years hasn't changed you at all, really."

"Alas, age is but a number," he sighed. "And _you _haven't let me forget that ever since we've started living together, by the way."

"Sorry for being honest with you."

"Ouch," he said sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart.

"The truth hurts," she shrugged. "Now, can you please put some clothes on? As much as you keep telling yourself it's true, not many people actually _like _looking at that."

Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled out a milk carton, then proceeded to look her up and down. "I could say the same about you... sea-foam green actually isn't the way to a man's heart, Case."

He was referring to Casey's hideously-colored LPN-training scrubs, which, she had to admit, hadn't appealed to her as much it did anyone else. But, being Casey, of course she had to be the least bit defensive. "At least I have a good-paying job, Derek. Ever heard of that? A _job_? I know it's been a while since you've had one."

"Speaking of which," he pointed at her with his index finger, then pausing to take a long, dramatic gulp from the milk carton (to which Casey narrowed her eyes) before saying, "I have an interview today."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You do _not_?"

"Wipe that shocked look off your face, McDonald. Believe it or not, I do have the ability to conversate seriously and business-like with other people."

She snorted again, "Where? In your wildest dreams?"

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," Derek deadpanned. "I even planned a celebration date for afterwards." He smirked.

"Who are you bringing, a mirror?" She laughed as he sneered. "And _besides_, what if you bomb the interview?"

"Then, she's easily my consolation date, which actually means more for me," he winked.

"You're a pig," she seethed, rolling her eyes. "Who's the poor girl?"

"The _lucky _girl," he corrected. "Is Mallory Sardisco from I'm surprised you care more about who I'm taking out for a date rather than what the interview's for itself." He crossed his arms. "So _un_like Casey."

"You see," she started, pulling her keys out of her purse, then walking over to the front door. "I would ask what the interview's for, but I'm going to be late for _my_ job. And if you bomb this interview, which I'm ninety-nine percent sure you will, we'll both have to rely on me to pay for this place. As if I'm not taking care of your ass and expenses enough already."

She shot him one final, sarcastic-smile before heading out the door, "But good luck anyways!"

"Well, aren't you just oozing faith?" He called after her, rolling his eyes.

Weren't Monday mornings the absolute _best_?

--

"Screw this training!" Laryna slammed her tray down on the cafeteria table next to Casey, who jumped at the sudden outburst. Tony, Rico and Bridget followed behind her, taking their seats as well.

"What's wrong with her?" Casey whispered to Rico, who was now sitting across from her, jerking her thumb towards Laryna. She was ripping a pudding cup open and stabbing at its contents with her plastic spoon, brows furrowed.

"Practicals got her stressin'," he shrugged, shoving his turkey sandwhich into his mouth. "Plus, she's been dying to assist Dr. Gahgamy in local care..."

"You want to practice giving shots with Dr. Gag-Me?" Casey stifled a giggle, facing Laryna. "But you rocked that last term."

"_So_?" She tucked her jet black her behind her ears. "I feel like Dr. _Gahgamy_ could be a great opportunity for me. Plus, bonus experience scores major points in RN-training."

"_Or_ more like you can score more points with Dr. Gag-Me," Tony added quietly and the table burst into laughter. Laryna blushed four shades of red.

"That's not true!" She exclaimed.

"Just because he looks like Dr. McSteamy from the 'ER'," Bridget rolled her eyes. "And just because he's only a couple years older than us..."

"That's _Grey's Anatomy_, numnuts," Tony shook his head. Bridget smacked him upside the head.

"You _guys_," Laryna whined, begging them to shut up. "Not funny!"

The table had another round of chuckles, much more to Laryna' embarrassment, then finished up their lunch. Just as Casey tossed her tray contents into the trash, there was a sudden vibration in the back pocket of her pants and a muffled, "If I Only Had a Brain," rang out. She looked over at Laryna, Tony, Rico and Bridget, who were stacking their trays on top of a trashbin.

"'Derek'," they all said in unison, rolling their eyes.

She slid open her cellphone, "What, Derek?"

She heard rustling on the other line, and a muffled voice.

"He_llo_," she said impatiently into the receiver.

"Case?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you busy...?" He asked.

"Derek, I will be in about five seconds, unless you tell me what you need."

"Yeah, uh..., well um. Mallory came down with something. It's pretty serious, so she had to cancel and,--"

"She flaked out, didn't she?" Casey finished for him, raising her brow.

"_No_," he hissed. "She probably knew she wasn't deemed worthy of being in my presence in the first place."

"You're an idiot, and I have to go," she rolled her eyes impatiently.

"The reason I called," he said quickly, before she got the chance to hang up. "Is 'cause I already paid for reservations. And I'm not blowing my money on this... so could you do your favorite step-brother a favor?"

Casey quirked a brow, "Are you asking me to come to dinner with you?"

From the other end of the line, she heard him snort, "HAH, _please_. I was gonna ask you to hook me up with Bridget or Laryna."

"Ugh, you're so annoying. And I'm pretty sure neither want to sit through an hour of you staring at your big, fat head through a spoon," she seethed.

"Woah, woah, put the knife away, OJ," he said, serious now. "I was just messin' around with you. What would you say to a free meal with your favorite step-brother?"

"Hm," she tapped a finger to her chin. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," he insisted. "But you better give me an answer now, time's-a-tickin'..."

"Alright, alright fine," she said hurriedly. "I'll do it for the free meal."

He chuckled, "Sure. Well, I'll meet you at Charlie's at around six-thirty, so after work, go home and change into something decent. I have some things to take care of, I'll meet you there."

"Ay ay, Captain Venturi," she said sarcastically. "See ya." Then she hung up.

"What was that?" Bridget asked from behind her, Laryna joining the two.

"I think he asked me to come to dinner with him...," Casey said slowly. "I mean, it's probably just because his date cancelled, but he could easily have gotten someone else. Should I be worried?"

Laryna laughed, "Case, you worry way too much for your own good. Just enjoy yourself and have a good time, God knows you need it."

--

"Wow, you clean up nice..., for the most part."

Casey gave Derek a full body check, then nodded in approval, "I'm proud of you."

"Ha ha," he sneered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You look..., well uh. Less grimy."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'll take it. Let's go eat."

He opened up the door to Charlie's and, in a gentleman fashion, let her in. She wasn't surprised, however. Derek may have still been the most immature twenty-two year old she's ever known, but after highschool, she discovered he'd taken more to being somewhat of a gentleman. Never being aggressive, and on some days, he was even polite, but never far beyond holding open a door. Needless to say, she wasnt complaining.

"Reservations for two," Derek told a man in a black tuxedo, standing at a podium. "Venturi."

The man, nametag stating Raymond, picked up two menus, "This way, sir." Raymond, who was supporting a not-so-subtle, dark black toupe and a brown mustache, led them to a dimly-candlelit table in the center of the room. Casey and Derek took their seats and gave the menu a look.

"So, is this a celebration date or consolation date...?" Casey asked, jokingly, looking up from her menu.

"Meh," was Derek's response as he scanned his menu.

"Is that supposed to mean you got the job?" She quirked her brow.

"You're so impatient," he tsked, "Let's just wait until the food comes, alright?"

"Sure, whatever." She wasnt going to push it.

After their water was served, their waitress took their orders; Derek got the filet mignon while Casey ordered the salmon stir-fry.

"So...," Derek took a slice of sourdough from a small basket, stuffing it into his mouth. "How was work slash training. How does that even work?"

"Nice try," Casey shook her head, buttering up a slice of sourdough herself. "But we're not off the subject of _your _interview."

"Ugchk," he groaned, throwing his head back.

"Look, it's alright to admit your failures," she said, calmly. "Especially you, of all people. You have enough failures to cover everyone in this room."

"Gee wiz, don't sugar coat anything...," He said, hurt glinting in his eyes.

She immediately felt like a total bitch, "Look, Derek. I didn't mean it like that, sorry. I..., I shouldnt've lashed out like that."

"S'whatever," he shrugged, sipping his water.

Casey opened her mouth to retort, but was thankful when they're waitress set two plates down in front of them. "Enjoy."

She poked at her food with her fork, for once, not having anything to say.

"Hey," Derek said suddenly, causing her to slowly look up. He was smirking, holding up his water glass. "Let's enjoy this _celebration_ dinner, alright?" He winked.

And she smiled, clinking her glass to his. That's exactly what she planned to do.

--

So, what did you guys think? It's just a preview, so I'm not expecting that many reviews. Just a futurefic I had an idea for. Hopefully you guys enjoyed!


End file.
